ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XD1
Parent Page Hi Devilmanozzy! My name is Scott, and I'm part of the Community team with Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's alright if we set up an informative "Parent Page" here on the Ghostbusters Wiki. If so, would you and/or the other admins have any interest in helping us fill it out, since you know the subject far better than we do? Here is a Parent Page example from The Harry Potter Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikias. Let me know if you have any questions! We are planning to start setting up the pages over the next week or so. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 12:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :I have no issue with the idea. I believe we have talked about this before, but on my end many things in my life have been happening, so I didn't find the time to address it, and to be honest, I found it somewhat difficult to fill out fields as the two of the three animated series (The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer!) came out in a time when shows didn't have ratings. Off hand I'd say PG for Real Ghostbusters, while the Slimer! show clearly is aimed at a G audience. Extreme Ghostbusters cartoon series has a Y7 according to some of my old bootlegs of the 90's when it aired. Both Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II films are PG, but I am thinking that in both cases the ratings don't reflect today's standards. The ghostbusters were shown in the films smoking and then there is the Dream Ghost. My feeling is this, I'd like it better if the Wikia go ahead and start it and get it started, then Mrmichaelt and myself can add information and notes as needed. List of known items to address at this wiki: *Ghostbusters (film) PG *Ghostbusters II (film) PG *The Real Ghostbusters (cartoon series) PG *Slimer! (cartoon series) G *Extreme Ghostbusters (cartoon series) Y7 *Ghostbusters: The Video Game **for PC, PS3, Xbox 360 Teen **for Wii, PS2, PSP Everyone 10+ **for DS Everyone *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime (Video Game) Everyone 10+ Anyways, Mrmichaelt can add anything he sees I may have missed. There are many video games released through the years, but really only the last two are considered important as the others are seen as badly done adaptations. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:54, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::The only things I would caution is "PG" for the two movies are different than "PG" now isn't it? Maybe there should be a note? I'm not sure but I think TV ratings are different so we might have to decide on a comparable substitute by today's standards? RGB is sort of complicated since there's the syndicated and non-syndicated episodes, so some might have differing content. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:44, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Honestly, I would hope wikia and it's visitors would be aware that older shows/movies are going to have more issues with this. Real Ghostbusters focused more on good well written content than if it fall into the right rating bracket, and the same is true for most cartoons of the 80's. Back then they write humor in with both a kid audience and teen/adult audience. Peter was a womanizer. Not sure if they'd allow that on a kid aimed cartoon today. But that being said, we can when wikia gets done setting up the page can try to address these issues. The first film was rated before they even used a PG-13 rating (Gremlins was the film that forced that idea for a rating in future films). It is a PG rating, but we're going to have to note some of the issues kids/parents will have with them. Back then, it was still normal for films to have characters smoking as most people were okay with it. Times change. Atleast we don't have blackface in any of the Ghostbusters content. I know the Bugs Bunny wiki will have fun with that one. Same goes with serials like Batman from the 40's. Cringingly bad. So it could be worse. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ghostbusters Wiki:ParentPage :::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk) 10:46, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Checking in Hey there! Just checking in since the buzz about the new film(s?) has me with Ghostbusters on the brain. Please let me know if you're interested in any cosmetic redesigns of any sort- new background image, converting to the new mobile-friendly , main page updates (custom headers? updated image-based portals w/ larger images? getting rid of "Expand/Collapse Area" text?) or anything else I can help with! Thank you for your time! :XD1@ Talk 20:31, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::The infoboxes are a issue, that is for sure. Previously, I was lead by staff to believe that the infoboxes would start working for the wiki at a later date and to trust the devs. This is the first I've seen that there is a infobox that is suggested to work with mobile devices. This wiki was started back in 2008 and most of it's workings are either hand me down patches, or things I have found "to get the job done"; Sometimes rather crudely may I add. The front page background I have handle pretty good in the past and am happy where it is right now. I'm going to do a more reboot design next time that will be 50/50 1984/2016 picture. I am holding back and waiting on that til more is known on the reboot. The front page features the newly added slider, which I would hope works with mobile devices. Sliders are common on many sites on the internet. (custom headers? updated image-based portals w/ larger images? getting rid of "Expand/Collapse Area" text?) ... A lot to talk about there, but to some it up I really don't want to lose most of the front. That being said, Expand/Collapse tables which hide undesired content are supposed to be a benefit as the front page is rather large; however, depending on how Mrmichaelt feels I may put aside them on the front if he thinks they don't add anything. The Flippage thing "Ghostbusters Main Section" (Or what is left of it anyways) needs to be redone so it still includes all parts, but is more appealing and adds a bit of "life" to the front page. The concept can be seen in what I was aiming for, but I didn't have the know-how on how other wikis perform it. If there is a way to give me the script write-up to work from, I'd take a crack and changing that. The front has a BadScript/Bug involving how the three columns work. It isn't showing now, but lets be frank... I changed the numbers in the layout and it sort of worked. Which is not the best approach to it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:35, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::The is hard for me to understand in the key part of Colors for infoboxes. I'm sorry, but the CSS is not explained enough, and after trying to understand the thing, nothing happens. I don't like CSS as it expects "perfect" coding. Here is the test bed Character page, and the test bed infobox. We want the infobox to look like the one we have now. We want the colored headline, the border and the images in the box at 125px. I have already cussed quite a bit the last two days trying to get the color thing to work. The help page fails at explaining where things go. Ultmately how I learn is I copy script and edit it til it suits my needs. I thought CSS went here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:30, August 13, 2015 (UTC)